Sintiendo mis cartas
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Extrañas figuras y nuevas cartas aparecen en la vida de Sakura… Podrá esta vez cazarlas todas?
1. Default Chapter

Introducción

Ya he llegado! – Dijo la chica castaña efusiva mientras entraba en casa.

Se quitó las zapatillas y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero sintió un ruido en la cocina y decidió pasar a saludar a su hermano. Sin embargo, ya desde el umbral de la puerta no pudo reconocer a Tôya en aquella figura femenina de pelo largo. La chica que revolvía los cajones de la cocina y se giró, algo cohibida en ver a Sakura en la puerta.

Esto… Tu debes ser Sakura, verdad? – Dijo la chica de pelo ondulado, entrecortadamente – Mi nombre es Aki Sahikawa – Logró balbucear, tímida – Soy compañera de Tôya, y estamos haciendo un trabajo de ciencias

Ah, hola – Saludó Sakura aliviada tras la sorpresa de haber encontrado a aquella chica trasteando su cocina… Trasteando su cocina?

Es que tenía hambre y Tôya me dijo que… - Contestó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

Ah! Perdona la poca hospitalidad de mi hermano – Se excusó Sakura

Una vez dicho esto, arrastró literalmente a Aki hasta la habitación de su hermano junto a una bandeja llena de comida que preparó en un momento. Tras que su hermano le diera las gracias seguido de un cariñoso "monstruo", Sakura se enfadó y fue a su habitación

Kero, estás ahí? – Preguntó Sakura al entrar

Si – Dijo ahogadamente Kero, pues tenía la boca llena de algo que se estaba comiendo

Sakura se tumbó en la cama, cansada

Que bien! – Dijo- Ya solo queda un mes para que llegue las vacaciones!

Mira esto Sakura – Dijo Kero adoptando una postura seria

Que? – Sakura cogió lo que el peluche le mostraba. Eran diez cartas Sakura completamente en blanco – Que es esto? – Dijo Sakura aterrorizada – Se han borrado las cartas?

No. Las he mirado y están todas. Estas son otras diferentes que han aparecido junto a las demás…

Pero… Porque? Y que cartas son?

No lo se – Negó Kero con la cabeza – Pero me temo lo peor…


	2. La primera carta

La primera carta

Quien eres? – Preguntaba Sakura de nuevo. No obtuvo respuesta. – Quien eres? – Dijo gritando.

La silueta negra no se distinguía prácticamente de la oscura noche. El viento hacía bailar capa negra. Sakura estaba inquieta, sujetando con fuerza su vara. En un fuerte solo de aire, la silueta negra desapareció, dejando a Sakura sin respuesta a la pregunta que tantas veces le había formulado.

La estridente melodía del móvil sacó a Sakura de aquel sueño tan extraño. Entreabrió los ojos y tanteó torpemente la mesa de noche, cogió por el aparato al tiempo que miraba el reloj, eran la doce y media de la noche.

Si- Preguntó con voz soñolienta

Una respiración agitada se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea

Diga? – Dio ahora algo más despierta

Ven al templo viejo de la ciudad, y obtendrás respuestas – Se atrevió a decir al fin una voz masculina

Quien eres? – Respondido recordando el sueño

Ven ahora y sabrás que pasa con las cartas

Quien eres?

Comunicaba. Sakura se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Se vistió rápido y molestarse a despertar a Kero, porque sabía que era imposible sacarle de su sueño, salió sigilosamente de casa rezando porque ni Tôya ni su padre repararan en su ausencia. Hacía algo de frío, pero no quiso volver a por la chaqueta para no hacer ruido.

Quería llegar lo más rápido posible al viejo templo que yacía abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Sakura corría, inquieta, quería saber lo que pasaba con aquellas cartas, y quien era aquel individuo. De repente paró en seco. Y si el sueño que había tenido antes era premonitorio? Entonces la figura negra se iría sin decirle nada, pero quizá… Decidió continuar, ahora que ya estaba en ello no podía volver atrás.

Una mano fría se poso en su hombro. Sakura se estremeció y miró hacia quien sujetaba con fuerza su hombro. Era un hombre alto, aunque no logró vislumbrarle el rostro por lo oscuro que estaba todo. El hombre la atrajo hacia sí.

Hola bonita. Que haces por aquí solita? Ven conmigo, no es bueno caminar sola por la noche.

Sakura estaba asustada. Se alejó rápido de aquel hombre pero otras manos, algo más pequeñas que las anteriores la cogieron por la cintura.

No huyas – Dijo otra voz masculina- Si nos pasaremos bien

Sakura luchó por liberarse de aquellas manos que tan fuertemente la agarraban, pero aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella. El que la había cogido primero se acercaba ahora hacia ella. Sakura intentó gritar, pero no pudo. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por irse de allí.

Por que os entrenéis con esa cría? – Una voz femenina se escuchó tras el hombre que iba hacia Sakura – Es que no os gustan algo más maduritas?

El hombre se giró y fue hacia la chica que hablaba.

Hombre pues si lo pones así… - Dijo acariciando a la chica. Esta le dejó medio inconsciente de un solo golpe y lo miró desde arriba con desprecio. Escupió en cima de él

Y tú, no huyas! – Le dijo al otro chico, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, había dado la vuelta a la esquina.

Sakura vio como una chica de ojos castaños cubiertos por dos mechones de pelo del mismo color, le tenía la mano. La cogió y se puso en pie. Se sentía avergonzada, a la vez que aliviada de que Aki la hubiera rescatado a tiempo de aquellos pervertidos.

Que haces sola a estas horas? – Le preguntó Sahikawa

Es que… - Sakura bajó la cabeza. Que excusa le daba?

Es un secreto, no?

Sí… Por favor no se lo digas a mi hermano – Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Aki a la cara con los ojos llorosos

Tranquila. A Tôya no le interesa esto, no se lo diré. Será un secreto entre nosotras dos – Dijo guiñando el ojo

Gracias! – Sakura fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que ahora lucía en su rostro

Aki la acompañó hasta su casa y una vez ahí, Sakura entró sin que su hermano y su padre se enteraran de que había salido. Sakura cayó a la cama rendida, pero sin embargo no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

El despertador sonó. La mano de Sakura lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo y continuó durmiendo. No fue hasta media hora más tarde que su padre la despertó preocupado. Aquel día Sakura fue a la escuela medio durmiendo y no se pudo concentrar en toda la mañana.

Te pasa algo Sakura – Preguntó Tomoyo- No dormiste bien anoche?

Si, es solo que…

La chica procedió a contárselo todo a su amiga mientras esta la escuchaba curiosa. Una vez finalizó su relato, Tomoyo no supo que decirle, sonaba todo tan extraño…

Que bien! – exclamo Tomoyo

Por que?

Si ahora hay más cartas, querrá decir que te podré hacer más vestidos y grabarte en video!

Ah, si… - Sakura bajó la cabeza resignada a la afición de su amiga

Gracias! – Dijo Tomoyo

Eh? – Sakura se quedó extrañada mientras sonaba el timbre y se dirigían a clase de lengua

Sakura Kinomoto?

Sí!

Muy bien Sakura, has sacado un 8'5. Gracias por ser tan buena estudiante

Naoko, tienes un lápiz?

Sí, ten Sakura. Gracias por pedírmelo

Ahora toca gimnasia, no?

Sí! Gracias por recordármelo

Bajaron a comer mientras Sakura se preguntaba cada vez más extrañada por que demonios todo el mundo le daba las gracias. Se agachó para coger unos bastoncillos que se le habían caído a alguien. Se los dio

Oh! – Respondió muy emocionado el propietario de estos – Sakura es increíble… Jamás podré olvidarlo… Que puedo hacer por ti?

Pero… Pero si yo solo

No se de que manera agradecértelo Sakura… Te debo la vida

Pero si yo no…

Eh! Mirad todos! Sakura me ha recogido los bastoncillos del suelo!

Oh, Sakura! Que gran acto de solidaridad

Eres la mejor persona que conozco Sakura

No es genial?

Sí!

Sakura, has respirado, gracias!

Mirad lo ha vuelto a hacer! Muchas gracias!

Sakura se precipitó a la puerta. Pero que era aquello? Era 2 de septiembre, imposible que fuera hoy el día de los inocentes, entonces?

Gracias! – Sakura miró horrorizada como todos sus compañeros salían en su búsqueda dispuestos a agradecerle lo que hiciera falta

Socorro! – Subió corriendo hasta la terraza.

Sakura, no notas una extraña presencia- Decía Kero mientras subían las escaleras

Kero que haces aquí?

Hay una carta de Clonw

Que? Como va a hacer una carta esto? Que es, la carta la carta agradecida?

Me temo que si

Sakura no podía creerse que todo aquello fuera tan absurdo. Pero sin pensárselo, cogió la llave que llevaba a modo de colgante y se dispuso a capturar la carta. Recordó un instante lo que tenía que decir, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no hacía aquello y procedió a transformar la llave.

Dónde está la carta, Kero? – Preguntó asiendo el báculo

No lo se… Hacia allí! – Dijo señalando hacia el patio

Sakura usó la carta voladora para bajar sin ser asediado por sus compañeros e intentó averiguar el lugar de donde la carta procedía.

Mira, está allí

La carta se materializó su forma, mostrando una chica sonriente

Es una carta buena, Sakura – Dijo Kero – No hará falta la ayuda de otras cartas para capturarla

Sakura asintió y procedió a cazarla. Apuntó el báculo en dirección de la carta

Oh carta, te ordeno que vuelvas tu forma verdadera!

Dichas estas palabras, la carta se fue consolidando poco a poco hasta quedar con la forma de una carta Sakura. Esta se acercó poco a poco y cogió la carta que yacía en el suelo, se la metió en el bolsillo y regresó a clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por la noche.

Hola Tôya! – Saludó Sakura al chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta – Te he hecho la cena

Hola – Saludó fríamente

El chico se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada

Es que no me vas a dar las gracias? – Dijo la chica enfadada

Ammmbb – Murmuró mientras comía

Sakura iba a irse resignada hasta su habitación pero cayó en cuenta de que había algo positivo en aquellas nuevas cartas. Sacó la carta agradecida de su bolsillo y la acarició pensando en lo bonito que sería utilizarla…


End file.
